This invention relates to improvements made to detachable magnetic holder and, more particularly, enhancements for detachable magnetic holder that is useful on behalf of hobbyists and tradesmen who are engaged in assembly and fabrication of consumer goods. Fabrication of goods often requires repetitive motion using implements with magnetic response. Detachable magnetic holder saves time and increases productivity to quickly gather, find, and hold implements, and limits the need for a greater range of motion by keeping implements within arm's reach. Detachable magnetic holder is useful with, but not limited to, pins, needles, bobby pins, hair clips, screws, anchors, tacks, pegs, spikes, paper clips, miniature tools like scissors, and screw drivers, and may include any common ferromagnetic devices or small tools that have a magnetic response and have a proportionate size so that one or more such implements will fit thereonto the detachable magnetic holder which attaches to a base which is located thereonto a glove apparatus or a wristband apparatus. The detachable magnetic holder is useful in any vocation or hobby where fabrication methods utilize small ferromagnetic implements for production of, for example, textiles, clothing, home apparel, jewelry, cabinetry, radios, computers, scrapbooks, hairdos, and may be used by tailors, carpenters, jewelry makers, office workers, mechanics, and hairdressers. This description means to include all workers who regularly utilize ferromagnetic implements and devices for production of finished goods.